finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Laser (ability)
Laser , also called Lazer, is a recurring enemy ability in the series. It is usually non-elemental or deals fractional damage. Appearances Final Fantasy IV Laser is an enemy ability used by Dr. Lugae and Death Machine, which inflicts major non-elemental damage to one character. Another version, called Piercing Laser (Maser on the SNES and Laser on the PlayStation), inflicts damage to the party equal to 1/10th of the character's max HP, and is used by Attack Node and Death Machine. Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Final Fantasy VII Laser is an Enemy Skill that gives the same effect as the spell Demi 2, but has a far smaller MP cost (16 MP). Since it is a Gravity-based spell, Laser always halves the HP of any target it can hit. It can be reflected. Laser can be learned from the enemies Death Claw and Dark Dragon. It is advised to learn it as early as possible as, if it is not learned from a Death Claw in the desert near Corel Prison when the party has the chance, it is unattainable until disc 3. Another version of Laser exists, used by Jenova∙BIRTH, which inflicts physical non-elemental damage to one party member, and may be used up to three times per turn. Final Fantasy VIII Laser is an enemy ability used by Funguar. It inflicts non-elemental damage. For some reasons, it only uses this on females. Belhelmel has an attack called Counter Laser Eye which is used as a counterattack when it is in its laughing status. Final Fantasy XI Rear Lasers is a petrifying attack used by Omega on targets behind it. The advanced Proto-Omega also uses this, as well as Laser Shower in its final form. The Hecteyes signature Death Ray ability resembles a laser burst. Final Fantasy Mystic Quest Lazer is an enemy ability used by the Dark King, which inflicts non-elemental damage to one party member. It has an attack power of 120. Final Fantasy Legend III Laser is one of main weapons/abilities on the Talon that can be chosen, it attacks all enemies at the beginning of battle. Laser is also an enemy ability that is a physical attack which damages one enemy. Cosmos, IronRose, Reaper, Cactus, Valkyrie, Iken, Searcher, Alert, and Venus can use this attack. Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Final Fantasy Record Keeper Gallery FFIV Laser.png|Laser in Final Fantasy IV (GBA). FFIV Piercing Laser.png|Piercing Laser in Final Fantasy IV (GBA). FFIVDS Laser Barrage.png|Laser Barrage in Final Fantasy IV (DS). FF4PSP Enemy Ability Laser.png|''Final Fantasy IV'' (PSP). FF4PSP Enemy Ability Laser Barrage.png|Laser Barrage in Final Fantasy IV (PSP). TAY Wii Laser.jpg|''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years'' (Wii). FF4PSP TAY Enemy Ability Laser.png|''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years'' (PSP). FF4PSP TAY Enemy Ability Laser Barrage.png|Laser Barrage in Final Fantasy IV: The After Years (PSP). FFVII Laser Jenova.png|Jenova's Laser in Final Fantasy VII. FFVIII Laser.png|Laser in Final Fantasy VIII. FFMQ Lazer.png|''Final Fantasy Mystic Quest. FFLIII Talon's Laser.png|Laser in ''Final Fantasy Legend III. FFLIII Laser.png|Laser in Final Fantasy Legend III. FFAB Laser - Vincent Legend SR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR Legend). FFAB Laser - Vincent Legend SR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR+ Legend). FFRK Laser.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper''. Etymology Category:Non-elemental enemy abilities